Regaining My Memories Axel
by hexwolf
Summary: Axel finds himself alone with no memories of his past. The only thing he can remember is his name, and a person who he thinks was important to him, named Roxas. Axel sets out to regain his memories and find Roxas, and find out is he a Somebody or a Nobody


_Sorry the first chapter is so short. The second one will be longer and have more characters in it, hopefully not just filled with descriptions. Anyway, read and enjoy._

* * *

Prologue: Where Am Im, How Am I Alive

_Where am I? How am I alive...Who am I? _The thoughts belonged to a figure clad in a black, hooded cloak that hid his face. He sat with his back against a white wall, in a white room, empty except for his presence. There were no windows or doors, so how he had gotten there was a mystery, also how it was so bright for no lights. _This place seems familiar…but also not…what was my NAME? Who was I? I couldn't be a nobody…I had to be…somebody…right?_

But no one answered him. He was all alone for his thoughts. And they couldn't answer his questions. _Not even my memories…_

He raised his arm, and opened up his black gloved hand, holding it up to the ceiling, then closing it as if grasping something. _That was also familiar…_He could imagine a star shaped object in his hand, as if holding it out to somebody. _But who? Does it even matter?_ Yes, it mattered. It had to. Didn't it? He was so confused…

_"Axel, I have to go. Besides, who would miss me?"_

_"-- wait!…I would miss you, --"_

"My name…is Axel…" He spoke it slowly, his mouth getting used to the word. _My name is Axel. At least that's something to build off of._

He lowered his arm, letting his hand fall into his lap. But who was it that he had been talking to? He knew that person had meant so much to him…that they had been so close. Axel flinched slightly, as he saw small drops of water falling to his lap, and realized they were tears…He was crying. This person had meant so much to him that his body recognized that he would never see that person again. Something must have happened to that person…He saw more tears fall; as his eyes began to sting he had to wipe his eyes with his palm. He blinked the tears away but they just kept coming, so he let them fall, blinking as he let his body mourn.

Eventually the tears stopped falling, but his heart still ached. His heart…He put a hand to his chest, and closed his fist, clenching up the cloak. It hurt…his heart. _Feelings...I have feelings…But it hurts…having feelings…would my memories also hurt? Would they hurt so much that I wouldn't be able to handle it?_

But he had to try to remember. But first thing first, he had to get out of this room. He stood, looking around, knocking on the wall. _White marble. _No ways out of here. So what was he to do?  
Axel sighed, removing his hand from the wall. He turned around, and leaned on it, rubbing his eyes again. The sting had return. But he didn't want to cry, at least not until he knew _why_ he was crying, and for _who._ But a tear fell, fell free, fell down his cheek, and kept falling, and laded with a soft _plop_ on the floor…And suddenly darkness swarmed, gathering and forming into the shape of an oval door.

Axel jumped back, yelping in surprise, falling onto his back. He tried to scoot away but a strand of darkness whipped out and wrapped itself around his ankle, and pulled him into the darkness.

Axel opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. He sat up, looking around. He was in a green meadow, and acouple feet away a small, crystal clear stream bubbled happily. He looked up at a cloudless sky, with the sun shining brightly. He stood, wobbling slightly on shaken knees, and walked slowly over to the stream. He fell to his knees, and looked into the water, looking at his reflection, for he had forgot his own appearance.

All he saw was a mysterious figure staring back at him from the shadows of a hood, unable to see the face. Raising a tentative hand, he pulled his hood back, his hair falling down, free and wild. He stared at a face that looked so familiar yet belonged to a stranger.

He had turquoise colored eyes, with black triangles below them, looking like black tears. His hair was a vibrant red, with some black streaks in it, and if it was wet it would probably fall past his shoulders. His skin tone was pale, as if he didn't spend much time in the sun, more in the shadows. Other than that, his expression looked sad, lost. He studied his face, then stood, looking around, studying the scenery. But it had changed while he had been studying his face.

It was night, a full moon shone in a starry night. He was in a town, the streets filled with building and stores, even a moogle shop on the corner. Currently no one was outside, except in some of the buildings' windows a light was on, indicating that someone was still awake. The most distinguishing thing was a huge clock tower that bordered in the middle of the town. And Axel could see three black shadows sitting on the tower's balcony. But there was another shadow, but as Axel stared at it it faded away. Axel shook his head, but the shadow didn't reappear. It could have been something from his past, but he didn't remember anything.

But the three figures grabbed his attention. He could hear them talking, but couldn't distinguish their words. He wanted to go up their and listen, and ask them who Roxas was and where was he.

Axel blinked. Roxas. His eyes began to become moist, but no tears fell.

_"Roxas wait!…I would miss you, Roxas…"_

Roxas was the one he had called to. Roxas must be the one that had been dear to him. He raised his gloved hand, and his hand curling into a fist, with only the index remaining standing straight, he pointed at the spot where the fourth shadow had been.

"I'll find you, Roxas." He said softly, and again a dark oval portal appeared in front of him. This time, Axel didn't shy away from it. He walked into it calmly, determined to regain his memories, and where this Roxas was.


End file.
